tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raphael (IDW Macro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW_MacroS_4_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Macro-Series #4: Raphael]]TMNT Macro-Series #4: Raphael'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 12. Dezember 2018 *'Story:' Kevin Eastman *'Script': Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz *'Layout': Kevin Eastman *'Zeichnungen und Tusche:' Ben Bishop *'Farben': Tomi Varga *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Assistierende Editorin': Megan Brown *'Gruppeneditor': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger:' Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''IDW Macro-Series #1: Donatello'' *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT'' #89 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|180px|Versinken ins VergessenTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Raphael **Casey Jones **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **Blind Buck (Halluzination) **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, Shredder (Halluzinationen) **Leonardo, Donatello und Harold Lillja (erwähnt) *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Agent Zaragoza **Doctor Mowry Handlung :Die Originalgeschichte ist in einer nicht strukturierten Reihenfolge verfasst worden; deshalb werden die einzelnen Handlungspartien hier in einer geordneten Sequenz aufgeführt. thumb|240px|Zwei Freunde im WinterDiese Geschichte beginnt an einem Winterabend auf einem Dach am Ostrand des New Yorker Central Parks. Raphael und Casey warten dort darauf, ihre Freundinnen Angel und Alopex bei ihrer nächtlichen Patrouille abzulösen, die sie zur öffentlichen Sicherheit durchführen, seitdem die Folgen der triceratonischen Invasion die Stadt zu einem unsicheren Pflaster gemacht hat."Invasion of the Triceratons" #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, beginnen die beiden mit Caseys Ausrüstung ein wenig Sport zu treiben, doch der Wetteifer zwischen ihnen ufert rasch zu einer albernen Rangelei mit einer anschließenden Schneeballschlacht auf dem Dach aus. thumb|left|240px|In der Falle!Nachdem sie schließlich eine Atempause eingelegt haben, kommen die beiden auf die Idee, sich mit ein bißchen Pizza noch einmal extra aufzuwärmen. Da der Schneesturm zudem noch stärker wird, will Raphael noch einmal kurz zurück ins Versteck, um sich eine Dusche und etwas wärmere Kleidung zu gönnen, bevor er sich mit Casey und den Pizzas wieder an der Carnegie Hall treffen will. So verlässt er das Dach und wandert in Gedanken versunken durch die Gassen, bis er auf einmal einer Gestalt begegnet, die ihm aus der Ferne ungewöhnlich bekannt vorkommt: Blind Buck, einem Stadtstreicher. Erstaunt darüber, ihn hier zu sehen, läuft Raphael der Gestalt impulsiv hinterher in den verschneiten Park hinein; doch dort erkennt er zu spät, dass er in eine Falle getappt ist, und wird von einer Überzahl von Earth Protection Force-Troopern angegriffen. Der Turtle verteidigt sich wild, unterliegt jedoch der Übermacht und wird mit Stromschockstäben und starken Fesseln außer Gefecht gesetzt. thumb|200px|NachtpatrouilleIn der Zwischenzeit sind Angel und Alopex am westlichen Rand des Parks weiter auf ihrem Streifzug unterwegs, als sie verstärkte Aktivitäten um die EPF-Kommandostelle am Columbus Circle bemerken, darunter auch Stealthhubschrauber, die eindeutig eine Suchaktion durchführen. Dann kommt noch ein größerer Hubschrauber mit zwei Jagdfliegern als Eskorte angeflogen, und neugierig geworden, folgen die beiden Freundinnen ihm. thumb|left|200px|Vigilantettes to the Attack!Am Columbus Circle angekommen, bemerken sie erstaunt, dass die EPF ihre Aktivitäten wirklich sehr verstärkt hat, unter anderem mit einer extremen Erweiterung ihrer Befehlszentrale. Während sie den Platz mit Ferngläsern beobachten, landet der Hubschrauber und entlässt Agent Bishop ins Kommandozentrum. Als sie dann das Eintreffen eines Trucks bemerken, auf dessen Rückladefläche ein erschreckend bekannt vorkommendes Bündel befestigt ist, beginnen die beiden Mädchen Böses zu ahnen. Sie versuchen Casey anzurufen, doch dieser vergnügt sich in der warmen Pizzeria und verpasst daher den Notruf. Kurz entschlossen, keinen der Ihren an die EPF zu verlieren, greifen die beiden das Kommandozentrum im Alleingang an. thumb|240px|Gefangener im SchmerzIm Inneren der EPF-Befehlszentrale indessen ist Raphael in einen Suspensionstank gesteckt worden und wird nun von Bishop und dessen Leuten mit großem (und nicht wohlwollendem) Interesse studiert. Trotz der Betäubungsmittel, die in seinen Körper gepumpt werden, ist Raphael immer noch halbwegs bei Bewusstsein. Inmitten einer Sturzflut von Erinnerungen, die in seinem benebelten Kopf durcheinanderwirbeln, erinnert er sich auch an die Zeit direkt nach dem Augenblick, nachdem er ins Mutagen geraten und dann von seiner Familie getrennt worden war."Change Is Constant" #2 und #3 thumb|left|200px|Erinnerungen an Blind BuckDirekt nach seiner Mutation war Raphaels neuerwachter Verstand von den Geräuschen und den Bedrohungen seiner neuen, feindseligen Umgebung derart überwältigt worden, dass er in blinde Panik geriet und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen versuchte. Dabei stieß er versehentlich mit Buck zusammen; doch Buck (teils wegen seiner extrem schlechten Augen) nahm ihn auf, ohne sich vor ihm zu erschrecken oder ihm etwas antun zu wollen, und so wurden die beiden schnell Freunde. Doch noch am selben Abend wurden die beiden von einer Straßengang angegriffen, die Buck nicht in ihrem Territorium dulden wollten, und Buck von ihnen brutal zusammengeschlagen. Diese Untat ließ Raphael zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vom Zorn überwältigt werden; er erledigte die Gang, doch zu seinem unendlichen Kummer erlag Buck seinen Verletzungen. thumb|240px|Die Jagd geht weiterDer Zorn, der mit diesen Erinnerungen hochkommt, und sein Überlebenswille reißen Raphael aus seiner Vernebelung, und bevor Bishop Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten kann, um ihn zu stoppen, bricht der Turtle aus dem Tank aus. Draußen haben Angel und Alopex den EPF-Troopern einige Handgranaten entwendet und sie zum Einsatz gebracht; doch die Explosionen erzielen wegen der temporären Bausweise der Befehlszentrale eine weit größere Wirkung als erhofft. Als sie noch eine Granate werfen, um sich mehr Deckung zu verschaffen, wird Raphael versehentlich von der Druckwelle aus dem Labor in den Park geschleudert, bevor Bishop sich auf ihn stürzen kann. Der allgemeine Tumult ruft endlich auch Casey auf den Plan, doch aufgrund der angerichteten Schäden beginnen er, Alopex und Angel das Schlimmste für den Turtle zu befürchten. thumb|left|240px|"Alamo!"Die EPF entdeckt indessen, dass Raphael noch am Leben ist und sich in den Park hineinbewegt, und versucht ihn daran zu hindern. Doch trotz der erdrückenden Übermacht seiner Gegner kämpft er sich von ihnen frei und lockt sie auf einen zugefrorenen See, wo er dann die Eisfläche aufschlägt. Doch gerade da wird er von der Kugel eines Scharfschützen, der eigentlich auf seinen Arm gezielt hat, am Kopf gestreift und versinkt durch das Loch im Eis in den Tiefen des Sees. Die Schüsse werden jedoch auch von Casey, Angel und Alopex bemerkt, und da diese ihnen mitteilen, dass Raphael immer noch am Leben sein muss, arbeiten sie sich ebenfalls in den Park vor. Angel und Alopex erwischen dabei einen EPF-Nachzügler, überwältigen ihn und beginnen ihn nach Raphaels Aufenthaltsort zu verhören. thumb|240px|Der Zwang des SchicksalsRaphael landet inzwischen auf dem Grund des Sees auf einem Ansauggitter für eine Wasserpumpstation; und in der Kälte des Wassers und seiner Erschöpfung beginnt er langsam, in seinem nahenden Tod endlich Frieden zu suchen. Doch dabei erhält er eine Vision seiner Mutter, die erklärt, dass sie ihn geboren und stark gemacht hat, damit er für den Rest seiner Familie der Fels sein soll, der ihnen allen Halt bieten soll. Erzürnt darüber, dass ihm sein Schicksal so ungefragt vorbestimmt worden ist und dass sein Leben stets von böswilligen Schurken zu einem Dasein aus Schmerz verdammt wird, kommt Raphael wieder zu sich und bricht das Gitter des Ansaugrohres aus seiner Verankerung, woraufhin er in ein Sammelbacken der Station hineingesaugt wird. Dort entscheidet er sich, seiner Wut nachzugeben und seinen Feinden das zurückzugeben, was sie ihm antun wollen. thumb|left|240px|Raphael's Final StandAls die Überlebenden von Bishops Männern zur Station kommen, um die Suche nach Raphael fortzuführen, stürzt sich Raphael aus dem Gebäude auf sie und macht sie, von einer Berserkerwut gepackt, allesamt nieder. Dann treffen zuerst Casey und dann die beiden Mädchen am Ort des Geschehens ein, ehe Raphael aus seiner Wut erwacht und erschöpft zusammenbricht. Die vier Freunde verziehen sich, ehe weitere EPF-Verstärkungen eintreffen. Bishop befiehlt seinen Leuten, den Park von oben bis unten zu durchkämmen und die Schäden zu reparieren, bevor er aufbricht, um die nächste Phase seines gegenwärtigen Plans in die Tat umzusetzen. thumb|200px|Nie mehr allein..Nachdem sie genügend Abstand von ihren Verfolgern gewonnen haben, beschließen die vier Freunde, sich durch die Straßen von New York zum Versteck durchzuschlagen. Raphael aber verkündet, dass er erst einmal alleine weitergehen will, um all das, was er eben durchgemacht hat, in Ruhe verarbeiten zu können. Casey gewährt ihm diesen Wunsch, folgt aber seinem besten Freund den ganzen Weg lang heimlich, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Trivia *EPF Agent Zaragoza ist sehr wahrscheinlich nach Peter Zaragoza benannt worden, dem Neffen von TMNT-Author Tom Waltz.Twitter: Tom Waltz, "Check out my nephew Peter Zaragoza’s quirky comic strip on WebToons" (23. November 2018). Neudruckversionen * Deutsche Veröffentlichungen * Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series